


[CLex][Smallville]补偿

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [94]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 作为补偿，他希望Lex能当他男友
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]补偿

[CLex][Smallville]补偿  
Indemnify  
注：原作：《Smallville》第三季  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

补偿  
Lex被他爸电击洗脑后，为寻回记忆，与Garner医生合作泡陨石。   
Clark很担心，但是劝阻无效，只能去找Lionel想让Lionel劝Lex，   
结果Lionel把Clark坑到Garner那，Clark被泡了陨石，   
Lex救下了Clark。

然后，俩人平静下来后，Clark觉得对Lex有愧，就把Lex约到他家谷仓里，   
他告诉Lex，他不希望Lex为了寻回记忆受伤，而且告诉了Lex他之前想要救他出神经病院想要告诉他却间接害得Lex受伤这事。他希望Lex不要在沉迷调查了，那样Lex会受伤的。   
所以，作为补偿，他希望Lex能当他男友，即便是以后俩人可能会分手，但是他还是希望Lex能是他的第一个男人。


End file.
